Quelque part, quelqu'un
by Ichigano
Summary: Tout est logique. Tout se calcule. Sauf elle.


_Et encore une songfic avec notre cher ananas préféré. Raaa je vais finir par me répéter, c'est certain ! Voici une réflexion sur la destinée et la logique.  
A vous de lire. ^^_

"Quelque part, quelqu'un" de jean Jacques Goldman

**Chapitre 12: Quelque part, quelqu'un**

_Six planètes en plus de notre Terre_  
_Six continents dans cinq océans_  
_Douze mois pour une année entière_  
_Cinq milliards de gens tellement d'absents_

J'ai toujours été intelligent. Tout se calcule, tout est logique. Absolument tout. Le monde n'est que statistiques et probabilités. En les manipulant avec un minimum de bon sens, on peut résoudre toutes les situations, quelque en soit leur difficulté. Mais mon esprit éveillé m'a été livré avec une flemme phénoménale, qui m'a conseillé de n'utiliser mes neurones qu'en cas de situation extrêmement grave ou urgente. J'ai suivi ses conseils, au point que la grande majorité de mon entourage - fors familial -m'a pris pour un idiot ou un attardé jusqu'à mon diplôme de genin. A partir de cette époque, j'ai été obligé d m'entraîner un minimum, poussé par mon mentor, qui m'a appris entre autres à jouer à certains jeux de réflexion ou de stratégie. j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me donnait plus de capacités que je n'en avait vraiment, mais tous mes plans d'attaques et d'organisation ont toujours fonctionné comme sur des roulettes, et j'ai fini par croire en mes capacités cérébrales.

Bref, le monde est plat, vide, prévisible, sans aucune surprise. Ennuyeux au possible...

_Huit et un mois pour une grossesse_  
_Douze apôtres et dix commandements_  
_Quatre et deux piliers d'une sagesse_  
_Et quelque part, sûrement, quelqu'un qui m'attend_

Dans mon enfance, j'ai assisté à un évènement incroyable. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et j'ai rencontré le fils de mon mentor. Ce n'est qu'un petit bout d'humain, vraiment minuscule, tout fripé et tout recroquevillé, mais il paraissait si plein de vie, si énergétique dans son début d'existence, que j'en ai été tout retourné. Asuma m'a demandé si cela me plairait d'être son mentor plus tard, et je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre qu'un petit oui étranglé. Je me suis trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à faire pour les douze prochaines années : devenir un ninja exemplaire pour ce petit homme, lui montrer la philosophie par les nuages et la sieste que j'ai développée. Il sera fier de moi, cela ne fait aucune doute...

_Trente-six juste autant de chandelles_  
_Dans cinq cent millions de galaxies_  
_Trois glorieuses mais sept merveilles_  
_Quatre saisons plus belles après Vivaldi_

Je suis un garçon marginal sur bien des points. Là aussi, tout est logique, prévisible. Je suis flemmard, par conséquent j'aime me lever très tard, faire la grasse matinée et somnoler des heures durant sous une épaisse couette bien moelleuse. J'aime aussi les longues siestes et moment de détente que je passe allongé sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre aux feuilles frissonnant dans un léger vent. Et quand je ne dors pas, c'est sous ce même arbre que je me prélasse en observant les nuages. Les nuages sont libres, ils voguent sans souci, sans entraves, sans attaches... Ca doit être bien, très très bien d'être un nuage. Mais je ne suis qu'un ninja fainéant qui doit plus ou moins s'entraîner, et de temps à autre effectuer une mission chiante au possible. Alors je médite, je dors, et je contemple, en me demandant ce qui pourrait bien se révéler intéressant dans ce monde dirigé par des lois scientifiques inébranlables.

Ma mère assure que nous avons un destin, un chemin tracé. Avec un cerveau comme le mien, je peux difficilement la contredire. Si on peut tout prévoir, tout peut être écrit à l'avance. Selon elle, nous avons quelqu'un qui nous est destiné, et que la vie consiste à le chercher, le trouver, et faire tout pour le garder près de soi. Je trouve ça plutôt stupide, mais jamais je ne le dirai devant elle. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

_Cinq sans ses sept plaies d'Egypte_  
_Trois dimensions, quatre vérités_  
_Vingt et quatre livres, une Bible_  
_Et quelque part, sûrement, quelqu'un à aimer_

Il y a trois ou quatre ans, j'ai "rencontré" une personne pour le moins singulière. C'est une étrangère, qui passe parfois dans notre village pour des missions diplomatiques - si on peut appeler faire les boutiques et sortir en boîte des missions diplomatiques. Elle est donc classée dans les "étrangers passant régulièrement dans le village" et donne parfois des coups de mains pour quelques missions simples. cette fille possède une énergie affligeante. Elle arrive à faire plus de chose en une heure que mois en une journée normale. Et surtout, elle ne sais pas tenir en place, et aime parler. Vite, longtemps et sur des sujets plus que banals. C'est ça façon à elle d'aborder la vie. Chôji l'appelle la "princesse du désert", mais je n'aime pas l'entendre l'appeler comme ça. Ca lui va bien, mais je préfère quand c'es't moi qui le dit, pas Chôji.  
Notre premier contact a été assez tendu vu que nous avons été opposé de façon aléatoire dans un combat. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à devoir me battre contre des filles, ce qui m'embête beaucoup, à cause de ma ligne de conduite. Oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas frapper les filles, mais de ne pas perdre contre elles non plus. un peu tordu comme raisonnement, mais le monde suit des règles, et je me dois de faire de même. Au final, ça vous simplifie la vie.

_Je me fous bien des trois mousquetaires_  
_De mes quatre ou cinq litres de sang_  
_Et je ferai plus de cent ans de guerre_  
_Pour être à elle à deux cent pour cent_

J'estime avoir de la chance, car j'ai deux bons coéquipiers pour m'épauler dans mes missions. Nous formons un trio, Ino-Shika-Chô, comme nos pères avant nous, il y a déjà pas mal d'années. Ino est exaspérante de suffisance et de dynamisme, mais elle est fidèle en amitié et commence à accepter mon mode de vie. Chôji est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Notre équipe fonctionne plutôt bien, on a été rapidement autorisés à faire cavaliers seuls sur toute sorte de missions, ce qui nous a amenés à passer de longues semaines toujours ensemble. Mais malgré tout ce qu'insinue ma mère, je ne pense pas que ce soit Ino qui me soit destiné. D'un point de vue logique, rien ne s'y oppose, mais... J'ai le sentiment qu'il manque une donnée, ou que mes équations sont fausses.  
Ca peut paraître étrange, voir illogique, mais je me sens plus attaché par une personne extérieure que je n'ai vue que quelquefois que par mes amis d'enfance. Non, attaché, n'est pas le mois. C'est plus une sorte de fascination étrange pour un élément étrange et détonant dans mon monde. Sans aucun doute, une fois que je connaîtrait plus cette princesse du désert, je m'en détournerai et je l'oublierai totalement. Sans doute...

_Dix jours à Pékin, trois sifflets d'un train_  
_Trois types de rencontre et sept nains_  
_Sept samouraïs et cent un dalmatiens_  
_Et quelque part sûrement, rien qu'à moi, quelqu'un_

Le destin, c'est plutôt compliqué. Ino et Chôji s'en fichent, je ne peux donc pas en discuter avec eux. Autour de moi, certains sont persuadés qu'il est immuable, d'autres qu'il change perpétuellement, d'autres estiment qu'il n'existe pas. Pour l'instant, je réserve mon jugement. Qui sait ? Si jamais je trouve cette personne qui m'est destinée, je crois que je me rangerai à l'avis maternel. Il ne me restera plus qu'à la garder près de moi. La vie est simple, au fond, quand on enlève les fioritures.  
Aujourd'hui, je fais mes bagages en ronchonnant, car nous partons en mission très loin, ce qui signifie de longues nuits sans épais matelas. Je n'aime pas voyager, car au final, ça ne sert à rien. je n'ai même pas pris la peine de demander notre destination à Ino. Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

_Rien qu'à moi, quelqu'un..._  
_Rien qu'à moi..._  
_Quelqu'un..._

Nous cheminons depuis une longue et épuisante journée. Finalement, nous allons à Suna. Drôle de coïncidence, c'est là où habite Temari. Je traîne de la patte derrière Chôji qui s'occupe avec un paquet de chips. Ino quand à elle sautille en avant, nous attend sans se plaindre retourne gambader avec un air extatique sur le visage. J'ai tenté une fois de m'enquérir de sa santé mentale, mais elle m'a juste répondu qu'elle a "trouvé quelqu'un" et s'est emmurée dans le silence, tout en continuant de sourire bêtement. Je ne sais pas si le destin a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, mais si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas y être mêlé. Si c'est pour me mettre à voir la vie en rose bonbon à pois bleu pastel, non merci !

_Six planètes en plus de notre Terre_  
_Six continents dans cinq océans_

Notre troupe de choc arrive en vue des portes de Suna, gardées par une unique silhouette. Nos pas nous en approchent encore et je distingue de mieux en mieux la personne chargée de nous accueillir. Une taille élancée, une coiffure improbable, un long rectangle que je devine être un éventail en travers de son dos, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Chôji m'envoie un coup de coude en me glissant que pour que la princesse se déplace spécialement pour nous, on doit être très importants. Je grogne un bon coup en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ma bouche s'assèche et mon cœur bats à une vitesse un chouillat trop rapide. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Tout a une explication.  
Non; c'est faux...

_Douze mois pour une année entière_  
_Et quelque part, sûrement, quelqu'un qui m'attend_

Tout se calcule.  
Tout est logique.  
Sauf elle...

_Quelqu'un..._

_Et voilà ^_^  
Je poste dans la foulée une autre songfic, ne la manquez pas surtout !_

Bonne journée

Comme toujours je suis ouverte à toute proposition de chason. J'ai 16 song fic en projet mais si vous avez une bonne chanson à proposer, je pourrais peut-être la glisser en haut de la liste ! ^^


End file.
